


Ryan the Sneaky Guy

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Ryan was, in fact, a sneaky little bastard.Tumblr Anon said: Ryan being sneaky?





	

You were starting to get a little worried.

Your boyfriend, Ryan, had looked all too smug when your best (girl) friends had dragged you out of the house for shopping almost five hours ago. You knew something was up, but Meg, Lindsay and Barbara insisted that it was only because there was a massive summer sale at the mall and they didn’t want to go without you. They also tried (and failed) to convince you that no, Ryan wasn’t being suspicious at all, how could you think that?

“Guys, my feet are killing me. We’ve been shopping for five hours. Can I go home yet?” You complained as you, Meg and Barb stood in front of the bathroom mirrors while you waited for Lindsay to finish her business.

“No!” Lindsay called out from the stall behind you. “We still have to go to that one fancy place that just opened, like, a week ago.”

You frowned petulantly, reminding even yourself of your toddler cousin. “But I don’t want to go to a fancy store! I want to go home and cuddle with my boyfriend!”

“Don’t be such a baby, Y/N. I want to get some stuff for date night with Gav anyway, so you might as well come with. I know Ryan likes to take you out to fancy dinners.” Meg said with a pointed look in your direction as she fixed her eyeliner.

You pouted again, still not appeased with their reasoning. “Unless you guys are keeping me away from my house for a reason, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t be able to just go home.”

“If you don’t go to this store and get a fancy dress with shoes and jewelry, then I’ll tell everybody about that time you got super drunk at RTX last year and you tried to –“ You didn’t even let Barbara finish her threat. You quickly threw a hand over her mouth and glared at her, but she stared back at you triumphantly.

Another hour later, you had finally picked out your purchase: a gorgeous blue dress that clung to your body at hit just about your knees that had a modest neckline and a lace back, a pair of diamond earrings, and silver heels. Barbara had found a dress mostly similar to yours, but in green and no lace in the back, Lindsay got a pantsuit that looked incredibly good on her, and Meg looked stunning in a black cocktail dress.

“Can I go home now?”

The other three girls stared at each other for a moment, seeming to be in the middle of a silent conversation. You narrowed your eyes in irritation. You loved these girls to death, but right now they were going to be the death of you.

“Alright, I can’t take it anymore,” Barbara blurted, her eyes wide. “Ryanisgoingtotakeyouonafancydatesohehadustakeyououttogetyouready.”

“God damnit, Barb!” Lindsay and Meg shouted, and you rolled your eyes good naturedly.

“All you guys had to do was tell me. Am I getting hair and makeup done too?” All of your irritation left you in an instant and your heart melted a little bit. You always knew Ryan was a thoughtful guy, but it still made you grin like a schoolgirl when you realized he called your best friends just to take you shopping for a date. It was also interesting to know that Ryan could actually surprise you after being with you for four years.

“We’re going to my place for hair and makeup, actually. We only have an hour, so we’d better hurry up.” Meg stated brightly, linking arms with you and Lindsay, who hooked arms with Barbara.

And, after almost an hour of being assaulted with various beauty products, and putting on your dress, jewelry and heels, the girls practically shoved you out of Barbara’s car and you smiled softly at the sight of Ryan in a suit with his hands behind your back, standing in front of the entrance to what looked like a gorgeous garden that you’d never seen before.

“Have I told you lately that I absolutely love you?” You asked rhetorically as you walked over to Ryan and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and hugged him.

“Have I told you lately that you look absolutely stunning?” Ryan replied, placing his hands on your waist and looking you up and down with a smile.

“Mm, same could be said for you. I haven’t seen you in a suit since my cousin’s wedding.”

He grinned again, and kissed you again softly, before pulling away and offering you his arm, which you graciously took. “Shall we walk?”

The two of you walked the garden in comfortable silence, only speaking to point out how beautiful the sunset was or how beautiful the flowers were. You would never, ever get tired of this. Of him.

“I hate to break the moment, but I haven’t seen anybody else here. Did you rent out this entire garden?” You asked as the two of you slowed to a stop in front of a gorgeous stone fountain.

“Ah, well. You know.” Ryan said modestly, shrugging a shoulder. “Want to sit down for a little? Those shoes must be killing your feet.”

You nodded gratefully and sat down on the edge of the fountain, leaning back and closing your eyes, enjoying the cool Austin night. “God, Rye. This is the best date we’ve been on in a while. You’ve really outdone yourself…” When he didn’t respond, you opened your eyes slowly. “Rye?”

You moved your eyes down a little and nearly jumped out of your skin at the sight of your boyfriend on one knee in front of you, holding an open box that showcased a modest diamond ring.

“Y/N, you’ve been putting up with me for four years, seven months and nineteen days now as just my girlfriend, and now I don’t want to wait any longer. Would you do me the honor of being my Mad Queen ‘til death do us part?”

You let out a combination of a laugh and a sob before crashing into him and wrapping your arms around him. “Yes, yes. Oh my god, yes.”


End file.
